


Incredibles

by hagridsboots



Series: Marvel [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Marvel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556662





	Incredibles

**Full Name: Helen Truax-Coulson**

**Other Names: Mrs. Coulson, Mrs. Incredible, Helen Truax**

**Occupation: Superhero, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent**

****

**Home: Metroville**

**Relatives: Phil Coulson (Husband),**

**Violet Coulson (Daughter),**

**Dash Coulson (Daughter),**

**Jack Jack Coulson (Son)**

**Allies: Frozone, Edna Mode, Mirage**

****

**Enemies: Syndrome**

**Powers and Abilities: Elasticity, Invulnerability, Shape-Shifting,**

**Hand To Hand Combat, Density Alteration**

****

**"Leave the saving of the world to the men? I don't think so!"**

**Face Claim: Paget Brewster**

****

**Pairing: Phil Coulson**

****


End file.
